Of Hearts and Magic
by May All Your Bacon Burn
Summary: HPxKH Crossover. Sora, Riku, Roxas and Axel are called into a Castle of Wizards by Dumbledore, where they discover exactly how connected their worlds are to one another. But why are Roxas and Axel being targeted by Death Eaters? AkuHar, RokuNami Soku O.o
1. Chapter 1

Summary: HPxKH Crossover. Sora, Riku, Roxas and Axel are called into a Castle of Wizards by Dumbledore, where they discover exactly how connected their worlds are to one another. But why are Roxas and Axel being targeted by Death Eaters? Crack pairings. AkuHar, RokuNami, Soku

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"I'm glad that you're trusting me so much, your Majesty." Dumbledore said, giving him a small bow.

King Mickey sighed. "I have no choice, Albus. After all, Betwix and Between won't hold them. That, and I know you could use their help. But I don't like it. Nobodies aren't to be trusted."

"I'll keep an eye on them, but only if they give me a reason not to trust them." the older man said.

The mouse sighed. "Alright...They'll be staying in Hogwarts then?"

"Yes."  
He paused. "Be careful."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas groaned, eyes blinking open. "What the..."

"Welcome back." a familiar voice said.

Roxas's eyes widened, looking over to his best friend. "Axel!"

Axel smiled. "Yep, it's me all right. How do you feel?"

"Like shit..." Roxas looked around the bedroom he was in. "Where am I?"

"Well, you might not like this." Axel began hesitate, smiling sheepishly. "His 'Majesty' has brought us back to life so we can repay a debt to a friend of his in another world or something. Basically, we're looking after this kid who's their Savior and blah blah blah. The only good thing is that we're staying in a castle."

"Axel," Roxas deadpanned. "We lived in a Castle."

"Yeah, I know, but not in a different world!" Axel said excitedly. "I wonder if they're different..."

"A Castle's a Castle." the blond said, getting up and stretching. "So, where are we now?"

"Right now? At a bar. We're waiting for the friend to come and get us so he can move us." Axel explained.

Roxas nodded. "Okay, but...who's we?"

Axel smirked. "Sora and Riku."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"I'm glad you are all here safe and sound. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am the Headmaster of Hogwarts, a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Axel blinked. "A...school? You have to be kidding me."

"Aw, Riku!" Sora whined. "I don't want to go to school."

Riku sighed. "Sora, you were going to school anyway. At least this is a cool school."

Dumbledore smiled. "Thank you."

"So, what, we learn magic?" Axel asked skeptically. "We already know that stuff."

"Shut up." Roxas hissed, elbowing him in the side.

Axel flinched, his ribs still hurt from dying. Roxas's scowl darkened. He was beyond pissed that Axel had killed himself for _**him**_. The moron.

"I know you and Roxas have a certain element of magic, your King has informed me." Axel snorted, muttering how the mouse wasn't his King. "But our magic is different than yours. Instead of using elements, we can create things and change them."

"How?" Roxas asked, curious.

"Well, I can show you since I need to transform your weapons anyway." Dumbledore said.

Sora and Roxas gaped at him. "Transform the Keyblade? Are you nuts?"

"A little."

Axel laughed. "I like this guy."

"Axel? Would you like to go first then?" Dumbledore asked.

The red haired Nobody shrugged. "Okay, but you only get one."

He summoned a Chackram, twirling in on his fingertips. Dumbledore pulled out his Wand, getting a strange look from Riku and Roxas. He muttered an enchantment under his breathe and waved his wand. The Chackram glowed before changing into a red stick.

"You turned it...into the stick." Axel deadpanned.

"It's a wand. That's what we use here to conduct our maigc." the older man explained.

"I don't like it." Roxas muttered.

"At least you have another one." Sora said, poking him in the side. "And me and Riku have is one."

After having their weapons changed, Sora's being silver, Riku's black and Roxas's white, Dumbledore went on explaining about Voldemort and Harry Potter. Then he explained about how Hogwarts was. They perked up when the Houses were mentioned.

"So, we'll be separated?" Sora whined.

"You might be." Dumbledore said. "It's all on your personality and heart."

"And if we don't have one?" Axel asked dryly.

"You'll see then, won't you?"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Harry Potter was sitting with his friends at the Griffindor table, waiting. All the First Years had gotten sorted, but McGonagal hadn't moved the Sorting Hat yet. Odd...What was going on? Ron and Hermione both shrugged and they waited. Soon, Dumbledore stood and everyone quieted down.

"The Sorting is not over." he said, making people whisper. "At the request of a very good friend, we have four students who are Transferring over to Hogwarts. They're magic differs from our own, so I hope we can learn from them as well. May you give them respect as they learn here, and are moving into your own Sixth Years."

Harry blinked. That was them. The Double doors opened, and in walked four guys, all wearing black cloaks. Two of them looked like they were related, since the only real difference was their hair color, which was brown and blond. The second tallest had silver hair, and it looked long for a boy. The last easily stood out the most. He had flaming red hair in spikes and was over six feet tall.

"When I call your name, please sit here and let the Sorting Hat place you into your House." McGonagal said, having a much smaller piece of parchment. "Fujiwara, Axel."

The tallest walked over, ignoring the odd looks he got and a few snickers at his name. Harry frowned. 'Axel'? Who named their kid after a car part? He watched as the red head sat down, and the hat was somehow placed over his spikes. They all sat there and waited a lot longer than Harry ever remembered, except when he was up there. It seemed the red head was getting impatient as well.

"Hurry up and pick already!" he snapped, making some people jump. "Really, how hard is it?"

There was a pause. "GRIFFINDOR!"

Axel's eyes widened before they narrowed. "You did _**not**_ just-"

"Hurry up, Axel." the blond cut in, arms crossed. "Get pissy later."

Axel all but stalked over to the table, sitting next to Harry since he was at the end. The black haired boy wondered why it was such a problem being in this House. He felt a little offended, really, and it seemed like some of the others were too.

"Irino, Sora."

The brunette walked up happily, beaming. The silver head face palmed when he skipped the last few feet. The Hat only just touched Sora's hair when it shouted, "GRIFFINDOR!"

"Axel, we're together!" Sora yelled, running over and taking a seat next to the red head.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Great."

Sora pouted, arms crossed. "That's mean, Axel! Riku, Axel's being mean!"

"Just hit him in the ribs, they're still broken!" Roxas shouted back before Riku could say anything.

Axel stiffened, ignoring the curious looks. "If you do-"

"Don't worry, I'm not that mean."

"Miyano, Riku."

Riku walked calmly over, and he sighed when a few girls swooned. Geez, he had been here for twenty minutes and he was already attracting rabid fangirls. That sucked. He sat on the stool and waited, listening as the hat talked to him in his head for awhile.

"SLYTHERINE!"

"Aw, I wanted Riku to be with us." Sora whined.

"Relax, Sora. If Riku's going to Slytherine, then Roxas is too." Axel said, lightly shoving him.

"Yeah, but still! It makes more sense if you were in Slytherine."

Harry shared a look with his friends. They made it sound like it was no big deal. Had no one told them about the separation between the two houses?

"Nakata, Roxas."

The blond stalked up there. He all but threw himself on to the stool, scowling, and waited for the Hat to decide. After a few seconds, it shouted, "SLYTHERINE!"

"Told you." Axel muttered, frowning. "This stupid house thing is dumb. If it's a magic Castle, then why separate them like this?"

"What, everyone have their own rooms?" Sora raised an eyebrow. "Was that how it went in Never Was?"

"Yeah. And Castle Oblivion, but you still don't remember that."

Dumbledore stood again. "Before we eat, I'd like to tell you all we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher here. He's running a little late, however, so he couldn't join us tonight. Now, let's eat."

"So," Dean looked at the two new guys sitting across from him. "What's so bad about being in Grifindor?"

"I was sure I was going to be in Slytherine." Axel said, shrugging. "Nothing big."

"Nothing big?" Ron echoed. "That's two major extremes. Griffindor and Slytherine hate each other."

Sora's eyes got big. "S-so...I have to hate Riku?!"

"No, Sora." Axel interrupted. "You don't have to."

"Why were you so sure you were going to be in Slytherine?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Axel killed somebody." Sora said easily.

Everyone got quiet. Axel didn't seem that bothered, glaring at the brunette. "So did you!"

"That doesn't count! They aren't people!"

"What does that make me and Roxas??"

"Er, well...I don't know."

"Exactly! Murderer."

"You should talk! He was on your team!"

"Um..." Harry spoke up, making them both look at him. "Who was it?"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Vexen and Zexion...and I guess I can count Marluxia...But they were all trying to kill Sora and then use Riku, so I think I'm justified."

Sora frowned. "I am too! Marluxia was hurting Namine! And, and, Xemnas was like, destroying the world!"

"Oh?" Axel's eyes glinted a little. "What about Demyx? I'm sure he was_**such**_ a threat."

Sora frowned, arms crossed. "I don't want to talk about it."

"So..." Harry tried to get into a conversation that the two wouldn't argue about. "What was your home like?"

Sora immediately perked up. "It's awesome! It's always warm and sunny and-"

"He lived on a island." Axel replied to Harry as Sora went on about his home to Dean and Ron. "So did Riku. Me and Roxas were in a place called...Dark City. Sucked, because it was always night out."

"How is that possible?" Hermione asked.

Axel shrugged. "Never bothered to ask. I didn't care and neither did Roxas."

"How did you all meet then?" Harry asked.

Axel took out his wand and began twirling it on instinct. He hated not having his Chackrams. "Well, me and Roxas were just in the same place, so we became best friends. And Sora and Riku grew up together their whole lives."

"And Kairi!" Sora cut in before going back to Dean and Ron.

"Yeah...and Kairi." Axel said distastefully. "She's such an annoying girl. Thought I was going to kill her since all she does is whine and cry." He looked Harry over. "What about you? Anything interesting?"

"Well...I live with muggles, if that's anything interesting." Harry replied, seeing Axel nod. Dumbledore had explained what a muggle was. "And...I have a pet owl."

"Really?" Axel smiled, making Harry fully realize that not only did he have tattoos on his **face** but he was rather handsome. "That's be cool. We weren't allowed pets. Demyx was scared of cats and Saix was a dog on his own."

"Move over."

Roxas shoved Axel over, making him bump Harry. "Wh-. Roxas, you're so mean."

Roxas glowered. "I _**hate**_ our table."

"Me too." Riku muttered as he shared a seat with Sora, who hugged him. "According to them, Roxas is in love with you, I'm a girl who thinks she's a boy, you're completely gay, and Sora's...well, they didn't say anything about Sora."

Axel shrugged, not really bothered. "They're just jealous because we're all hot...Except Sora."

"Hey!" Sora pouted.

Roxas snorted. "Whatever. From now on, I'm eating over here."

"Can you do that?" Hermione asked.

Roxas glared at her. "Who the hell are you?"

"That's Hermione." Axel said, patting the blond on the head like a dog. He didn't want a fight breaking out, at least, not at the moment. "Sora was talking to Ron and Dean, then there's Harry."

"Harry?" Roxas looked over at him. "Harry Potter?"

"Er, yeah." Harry said, blinking.

"Kinda scrawny, aren't you?" Roxas asked skeptically, remembering that this was the Wizard's Savior.

"Aw, Roxy, be nice to Harry." Axel said, poking him in the nose. "Sora saved the world and he's not what you'd call Hero material."

"Thanks, Axel." Sora said dryly.

"_He_ saved the world? From what?" Ron asked, obviously not believing them.

"Ants." The three of them answered, making Sora stutter. "They weren't ants! Heartless are much worse."

"Not to us." Roxas said, reminding him that they didn't have hearts that could be stolen.

"What's a Heartless?" Hermione asked. "I've never heard of that."

"It's nothing important." Roxas lied smoothly. "Anyway, what exactly do you do here?"

"Go to classes, do homework," Harry began listing, and Axel snorted. "And we play Quittich."

"What's that?" Riku asked.

"Soccer on brooms." Roxas answered, having read about it while they were in the bookstore.

Sora smiled. "That's awesome! I wanna play!"

"Last time I touched a broom, it was torched." Axel smirked, and Roxas laughed. "I remember that! Demyx hit you in the head with it."

Harry and Hermione shared a look. They were totally crazy.  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Gah, it sucks::cries:: I really hope you all like it, even with the odd pairings and stuff. I like the idea of this kind of crossover, but there's only like, one. But it's amazing and I love it. lol. Please tell me if I should continue or not!! And I have no idea how to spell some of the stuff, but I'm too lazy to get a book for reference. ::sweatdrop::  
R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so glad everyone likes this!! =D Yay! lol.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Sleeping arrangments, huh?" Axel frowned as he walked by Harry, arms crossed. Sora was up ahead with Ron and Dean, who seemed to have taken a liking to him.

"Yeah." the black haired boy replied. "It's not too bad, though you do get sick of each other by the end of the year. But it could be worse, I guess."

Axel smirked. "Really? How?"

Harry smiled. "We could be in the Dungeons like the Slytherines where it's freezing cold."

Axel made a face, making the younger boy laugh. "Yuck, I hate the cold. I'd rather be sitting in acid than cold."

From up ahead, Sora turned, walking backwards. "Pyro!"

Axel scowled. "You don't even know what that means, so shuddup!"

The brunette stuck out his tongue. "No, but Riku does."

Harry smiled. He never would've thought that he would get along with Axel so well. The teen was rather odd looking, and kind of intimidating. The tattoos were real, and he was so much taller than anyone else in the Sixth Years. Even most of the Seventh years. He was also loud, somewhat obnxious, and tempermental, but somehow, that made him charming. Not to mention, he was very good-looking in a different sort of way.

"So, were you born into a muggle family, or a wizard family?" Harry asked, listening as Hermione, as Prefect, told them the Password to get into the Dormatrory.

Axel frowned. "Well...I wouldn't know."

Harry blinked. "Why not?"

"Never met my parents, they're dead."

The boy paused, feeling guilty. "Oh...I'm sorry. Do you know what happened?"

Axel gave him a smile, but it lacked any real emotion and didn't reach his eyes. "Had their hearts ripped out."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to that. In a way, it felt nice to have someone who knew what it was like, not having parents. But he felt guilty for thinking that as well. No one should have to lose their parents. Not to a spell, and not to losing their heart.

"How...?"

Axel shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, today's, what? Friday? Means we don't have classes tomorrow."

Harry gave a small smile, following the red head inside. He laughed when Axel complained about how small the doorway was, since he had to bend over twice as much as anyone else. He did, however, notice when Axel perked up at seeing the fireplace.

"I like here already."

"Yeah, well, I'm going to sleep." Harry said, watching the taller male making his way to said fireplace since everyone else was going into their rooms.

Axel paused, pouting. "Aw. So I have to pick between fire, and a chance at seeing Harry naked? That sucks."

Harry blinked, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Well...that was odd. He had never been flirted with by a guy before. He didn't know whether to be uncomfortable, or just go along, since it seemed like Axel's way of kidding around.

"Er, well...Um..."

Axel smirked. "Are you really that nervous, or am I just special?"

"I-I've never, you know..." he struggled to explain, feeling more and more akward.

Axel chuckled, sitting in the armchairs the wrong way, legs over the right arm. "Please, don't go homophobic on me. I don't think I could take it."

"I'm not." Harry defended, frowning. "But I've never really...seen it before."

"Never been exposed?" Axel's smirked deepened. "Want to be?"

Harry flushed. "I-I'm going to bed, night." And made a dash for it.

All the while, Axel watched him, smirking to himself.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Did you sleep down here?"

Axel blinked himself awake, turning to see Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sora. Damn, he did fall asleep. Fireplaces had that affect on him. He stood, stretching as he did so. Sora gave him a look.

"Really Axel, why would you? It can't be very comfortable."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Sora. I fell asleep on accident. Happened all the time at Never Was."

Sora shook his head. "You're so weird. What would Roxas say?"

Axel smirked. "'Get your lazy ass up and stop hogging the heat'."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas sighed, walking over to the Griffindor Table and completely ignoring his own. He immediately spotted Axel and Sora, their hair giving them away. It seemed that Axel was talking to that Harry kid again. Well, frankly, Roxas felt a little jealous. It seemed that after everything they'd been through, Axel was replacing him with some..._hero_.

"Move." the blond grunted, again shoving the red head and taking up half of his seat.

Axel smirked, throwing an arm around his shoulders. "Aw, Roxy, you missed me that much."

Roxas snorted. "As if. My House suck. All of them. Bunch of rich snobs, they're lucky my Oathkeeper was turned into a fucking stick or I'd shove it so far up their ass-"

"Please, Roxas." Axel interrupted, smirking. "Not in front of the children."

He didn't really care about the odd looks he received, or the disapproval from that Hermione chick. Rolling his eyes, he turned to Sora.

"You." He poked him. "Keep your boyfriend away from me. He's like a leech."

Sora pouted. "Riku's not that bad! You're the only person he knows, and like you said, your house sucks."

"Why me, Sora?!" Roxas whined. "Can't he sneak around with you or something? I don't even like him!"

"Boy...friend?" Dean echoed, eyes big.

Sora waved it off. "Yeah, duh."

Axel rolled his eyes. "Sora, their customs are different, remember? Being gay is like a disease to them."

"We don't mind." Hermione hurridly said as Sora's eyes got just as big and turned rather watery. "It's just not common. Was it at your home?"

"Y-yeah..." Sora seemed to not grasp the idea of not being able to love someone just because of their gender. "I mean, love is love. It doesn't matter what shape it comes from. I didn't think it'd be any differnt here...Silly me."

Roxas and Axel shared a look. "C'mon Sora," Axel said. "It's not like they're making you break up with him."

"There's nothing wrong with it." Hermione added, making Axel's respect for the girl raise. "You shouldn't be ashamed for who you like."

Roxas blinked. "I like her."

Harry frowned, trying not to glance at the red head next to him as he watched Ron and Dean tell Sora that it was fine with them, as long as they weren't hitted on. Hm, deja vu. Sorta. Why did the subject keep coming up? Was it a sign or something? He sneaked a glance at Axel, blushing a little.

Axel smirked, nudging Harry. "Are you awake or what?"

He jumped. "Y-yeah. Just...thinking."

Axel frowned a little but hid it as he talked with Roxas as Riku came over, confused when everyone smiled as him as he shared a seat with Sora.

"O...kay. What's going on?"  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

It's short, compared to the other chapter. But I wanted to get this out, so here it is! lol. I hope you all like it. It seems a little rushed, but oh well. I like how it came out. Also, some people make Ron a homophobe, and I just want to say this: okay, that's fine. But I cannot see Mrs. Weasley teaching her kids to not like someone if they're gay or lesbian. Just can't. So, anyway...

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so glad when people review this. When I first began writing it, the main concern was since it's a crossover, people wouldn't like the whole "AxelxHarry" thing. But wow. O.o Sixteen reviews?! :cries in corner:

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked his friend over, the tall red head all but collapsing on to the Table at Lunch. "Um...are you okay?"

Axel nodded, turning to face him and revealing a large cut on his cheek. "Yeah, 'm fine. Since there wasn't anything better to do, Roxas wanted to spar around with me, and decided, 'hey, let's practice our magic Axel! It'll be fun'!"

"Your...magic?" Harry echoed, curious. Was it the magic they knew before they came here? He was interested.

"Yeah...Ours is a lot different than yours." Axel mulled over how to explain it without telling him everything. "See...our magic gives us certain control over a specific things. Like, the elements, healing, things like that. But not everyone's is the same, and if they have the same element, they have a totally different style."

"Sounds cool." the black haired boy muttered. "What element would I be?"

Axel chuckled. "Light, no doubt. Roxas is Light as well, and so is Sora. Riku's is darkness, and I remember that Namine was mostly healing, but her powers were more powerful with memories."

Harry didn't know who Namine was, but didn't worry about it. "And yours?"

Axel snorted. "Isn't it obvious?"

He blinked. "Er, well...no?"

The older teen rolled his eyes. "Fire, Harry. Duh."

'_Now that I think about it...'_ Harry almost slapped himself in the forehead. Axel was always by the fire, snappy and explosive, his hair, how he hated cold yet never seemed to get cold, and always admitting heat from his body. He frowned a little. They sure were an odd bunch. And he noticed that Ron seemed more interested in hanging out with Sora and Riku now. He guessed he should feel jealous, but he was too busy learning more about Axel.

He was so...different. He had been here three days and he still manage to make Harry feel nervous whenever he was around. His whole world was turned upside down, making him question a lot of things that made the Boy Who Lived blush when no one was looking.

"So, Harry." Axel nudged him, getting his attention. "When do we know what classes we have?"

"Tomorrow in the morning." Harry explained. "McGonagall will pass out our schedules, and then we go from there."

"We better have some damn good classes." the red headed muttered darkly. "How hard is it to wave a stick?! I mean, please."

"What did you use for your magic?" Harry asked. All the other Wizards he had seen had used wands.

Axel shook his head, red hair spilling over his shoulder. "Maybe I'll tell you some other time."

Before Harry could respond, someone sat to Axel's other side. Roxas glared at both of them, supporting a black eye and some cuts. He was mostly glowering at Axel, but shot the other boy a few looks as well.

"W-what happened?" Harry's eyes widened when he took in the sight of the blond.

Roxas snorted. "Sparring. Dammit Axel, if I'd knew you'd freak out, I wouldn't have bothered."

Axel had done that? Harry stared, not sure how, exactly, they were sparring. How do you fight with elements?

"Sorry. I mean, the you made the comment about my ribs, and I panicked. They hurt you know." Axel muttered, looking guilty.

"Then have the nurse lady heal you!" Roxas argued, looking angry but both could see he was concerned. "Axel, you almost blew me up! _**After**_ you punched me in the face! You're lucky the Lady can heal this black eye, or I'd have you killed! Again!"

Axel sunk down in his seat. "Sorry..."

Harry looked between them, frowning. Roxas might be worried, but it seemed like he was taking it too far. It was obvious Axel felt horrible. Plus, what did he mean by being killed again? Axel wasn't dead. And there wasn't a way to come back to life, right?

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"This is awesome!!" Sora gushed, blue eyes big as he looked Harry's broom over. "Can I try, Harry?! **Please**?!"

"No." Riku cut in. "Sora, use a different broom. Maybe we can have His Majesty get you your own after you've practiced?"

"Who's 'his majesty'?" Ron asked, making a face.

Hermione nodded. "I haven't heard of any official kings in the Wizarding world."

Axel rolled his eyes. "He's the one who taught Riku and Sora their magic. Me and Roxas were taught by a guy named Xemnas...or Xehanort. Anyway, turns out they were bitter enemies, so Xemnas is dead now."

"They still call him that because they respect him so much." Roxas nodded, shrugging. "I'm not sure what to call him, really. He's not my teacher, and he hates our guts, so..."

"Well, let's do this before it gets dark out." Ron said, mounting his broom. "Tomorrow are classes, so we need to relax as much as possible."

"Playing soccer on brooms is relaxing?" Axel dryly asked, getting a look from Roxas. "Okay, whatever. I want to try this."

They each got their own brooms from the storage, Harry teaching them how to kick off and steer. They all learned rather quickly, and were in the air, enjoying their freedom before Ron got impatient, wanting to play Quittich.

"Okay..." Harry looked them over to see who on his team (Axel and Riku) would be best as who. "Riku, you can be a Beater...Me and Axel will be Chasers."

"So, what do we do?" Axel asked.

"Well, you and me will be trying to score with the red ball. Riku will have a bat and hit Bludgers away...In a real game, there are seven Chasers, two beaters, a keeper and a seeker." Harry explained. "Ron and Roxas will probably be Chasers while Sora's a beater."

"Sounds like fun." Riku smirked, competitive nature coming out in full view.

Fifteen minutes into the game, and it had to be stopped. Harry sighed, hands on his hips as Axel whistled innocently. He had all but tackled Roxas off his broom, tickling the blond boy and making Roxas take Sora's bat and chase after him.

"You guys are weird." Ron said, making Hermione, in the stands, yell, "RON!"

"Sorry, got carried away." Axel said sheepishly.

They continued on. Now that Harry paid attention, though...all of them were good. Maybe this is a good thing that they came now. Fred and George were gone, so they needed new beaters, and Sora and Riku were perfect for the job. Axel was a pretty good Chaser when he got serious, and Roxas had a habit of blocking the ball whenever it came near him. Keeper-like reflexes...

Throwing the ball to Axel, Harry smiled, loving being back on his broom, the Fire Bolt. He glanced around to see where everyone was when he noticed Axel stretching to catch the ball. His shirt rode up, and the black haired boy felt a little sick. The skin over his rib cage was all bruised and purple.

It seemed Roxas had noticed too because he frowned. "Axel, you really should get the Nurse to look at that."

Axel rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Roxas."

"I think you should too, Axel." Harry chimed in. "I'm thinking you guys should try out for Quittich, but you can't do that if you're hurt."

Sora perked up. "Oh, I wanna join!! Right, Riku??"

Riku smiled. "Right."

"Fine, fine. I'll see her tomorrow..." Axel scuffed, looking annoyed.

"We should get going anyway." Hermione said once they reached the ground. "It's getting dark, and we can't break curfew."

"Alright."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Oi, Harry. Which teacher is which?" Axel asked, his arm on the black haired boy's head, much to his annoyance as he leaned over.

Harry shrugged off his arm; Axel and Sora were rather touchy. "Um, McGonagall, you know her. Then Flitwick, the tiny professor up there. Um...we have Snape with the Slytherines, you'll learn to hate that. Snape always favors them. Hagrid, he's awesome, though has a weird sense of 'cute' and...the new teacher."

Axel frowned. "He's not up there..."

"Probably doesn't want attention." Roxas murmured, eating some of the food, though still cautious of what it all was. Food here was rather different than Never Was.

"I hope he's good." Hermione said. "We've had some misfortunes with the others."

"Yeah, we heard." Axel snorted. "A Werewolf, huh? That'd be awesome. That Umbridge sounded awful...I might've gotten expelled if she thought she could boss me around."

"Lupin was amazing!" Ron cut in. "You actually liked what he was teaching, and he wasn't possessed, annoying, Snape, or anything!"

"Snape? The greasy one with the nose?" Roxas made a face. "Why him?"

"Wants to be D.A.D.A. teacher since forever." Harry answered. "Dumbledore hasn't given it to him though."

"Riku, look!!" They turned when they heard Sora yelling, getting most of the tables attention. "ICE CREAM!!"

Riku face-palmed. "Sora..."

Harry smiled. "Let's get going, okay?"

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Axel sighed darkly, hands in his pockets. "This sucks."

"It wasn't that bad." Hermione said, attempting to cheer him up. "It could be worse! One year, Dean blew up a feather and lost his eyebrows."

The red head just pouted. Harry laughed a little, not wanting him to get angry. All of the two last lessons, Axel had blown up everything he tried to either change or charm. He was obviously getting frustrated. Luckily, the teachers knew of the switch in magics, and they didn't say anything other than for him to practice.

"Don't worry, Snape doesn't use a wand unless he's making you start over." Ron muttered. "He's so annoying."

"Where's Sora?" Ron asked, looking around as they headed to the dungeons.

"He ran ahead. Probably wanting to see Riku." Axel replied.

"Well, well. If it isn't Potter."

Harry sighed. "Hello Draco."

Draco Malfoy smirked, Crabb and Goyle on his sides as he stood with his fellow Slytherines. "Having fun with your fag friend?"

To their surprise, Axel chuckled. "Oh please, if that's the best you can do, stop. I'll die of laughter."

The pale blond scowled, obviously not expecting such a reaction. "So you admit it then?"

"Please, Blondie. I'm not gay, I'm bi, and just because your stupid little culture doesn't accept that doesn't mean I'm going to hide it." Axel sneered.

"Just drop it, Malfoy." Harry cut in quickly, seeing as the other was going to say something. "Unless you want to see how different your magic is to his."

Axel smirked. "I don't need magic for you, shorty."

It was then that Draco realized just how much taller Axel was than him and any of his 'friends'. Glaring, he went with them to wait for Snape to arrive. Shaking his head, Harry looked around, seeing Sora and Riku talking by the wall and Roxas sitting on the floor. Odd enough, he was staring at the black haired boy. Or rather...glaring.

'_What did I do?'_ Harry thought, frowning. But it was then that he saw it; jealousy. It would seem odd, but the more he thought about it, the clearer it was. Axel and Roxas were best friends, but now he was spending all his time with him because of the House Separation. Obviously, Roxas thought he was replacing him as the best friend.

"Enough of your worthless bickering." Snape said smoothly as he let them into the Potions Room. "Take a seat and remain quiet."

Harry sat next to both Ron and Axel, with Roxas next to the red head. Sora and Riku sat behind them, Dean on Sora's other side as they whispered. Axel looked around the room as Snape all but glided to the front.

"This place is creepy..." Axel muttered. "Reminds me of Vexen's lab, only not as weird and I'm not being experimented on."

"That can be arranged if you keep speaking." Snape said, staring at him.

Axel glared back. "Huh, thing about Vexen. He died in a mysterious fashion."

Snape smirked, making a shiver go down some of their spines. "I'd take offense if that weren't such a..._empty_ threat."

Axel and Roxas's eyes widened before they seemed to get angry, having to actually be held back by Harry, Sora and Riku. "Calm down, you guys." Sora hissed.

"Yeah. What does an ignorant pompous like him know, okay? He wasn't there." Riku added.

Harry wondered what was such a big deal. Snape had only said empty...What was so wrong with that? He could say a lot worse. But judging by how Axel and Roxas glared at the smirking man, there was a hidden meaning. Frowning, Harry wondered what it was. He would find out.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Woohoo! Another chapter!! Please be nice and loving in your reviews, I love those. XP

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. And I thought I got a lot of reviews the last chapter! It jumped from sixteen to twenty-five. Woot! lol. But I'm kinda sad right now since my three friends are Seniors and are graduating. :cries: And I'm sorry for any grammer errors or the like, my computer doesn't have spell check.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
"Axel, quit." Roxas hissed, glaring.

"I'm not trying to!"

Harry wanted to smack his head against the cauldren. Everytime Axel even touched it, it would boil and turn bright unless he quick pulled away. Not only could the red head not use his wand, he couldn't even do potions? He cursed when he saw Snape coming over.

"Is something wrong, boys?"

Axel glared at him. "Yeah, you and your hair. Go wash it and leave us alone."

The room fell silent. Snape merely smirked, not at all bothered. "Well, he wasn't kidding when he spoke of your temper. You should be careful, Mr. Fujiwara...It could get you into trouble."

Axel snorted. "Yes, mom."

He walked away and Ron poked Axel in the shoulder. "Are you nuts?"

"Sorta, yeah."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Well," Dumbledore smiled as the newest arrival came into his office. "I'm glad that you could make it, Namine."

The girl smiled. "I'm glad you'd let me. I've missed Roxas and Axel."

"You'll be studying here, but some of your classes will be shorter since you have the power to help the Nurse. She'll need all the help she can get."

She gave a small bow, still stuck into the customs back home. "Thank you, sir."  
"Your friends will be in the Defense Room." Dumbledore smiled widely. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Why's he late?" Roxas fumed, tapping his foot. "He's a teacher, and he's never in the Hall, so this is annoying!"

"Roxas, calm down." Axel said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe's anti-social?"

"Or a Vampire!" Sora said excitedly.

"I'm no Vampire. No need to get excited."

They turned. Riku, Axel and Roxas gaped, eyes wide. "Z-Zexion?!"

He smirked a little. "You look surprised. I'm flattered that I was missed so much."

"What're you doing here?" Riku demanded, eyes flashing. "I haven't forgotten what you did."

Harry frowned. This was their D.A.D.A teacher? He looked like he belonged with the Fifth Years. He was short, only a little taller than Roxas. People were giving him odd looks, not believing it either. He had silver-blue hair cut short except the bit that covered his right eye. From the other, the Boy Who Lived saw his eyes were a stormy blue. He also wore a cloak, much like the others, with the exception of Sora and Riku.

"I'll tell you later, I have a class to get running." Zexion said, brushing past them and into the room.

It was bigger than before. The desks were towards the back, leaving a wide space from them to the front of the room. Zexion went to his own desk and picked up a book, black with no cover, and waited for them to come into the room.

"My name is Zexion Ishida.I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. You will simply call me Zexion. In my class, I will not tolerate stupidity and ignorance. This will not be like the other classes you have had in the past. I was ordered to teach you a different type of magic, one that everyone possesses."

"Is that a good idea?" Roxas asked, frowning. "Some of the get out of hand."

Zexion nodded, getting odd looks from the other students; they knew each other? "Yes, that's true...But it's an order and I'll follow it."

"Like always." Axel muttered, rolling his eyes.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "I can't recall a time that you didn't follow an order, Axel."

The red head paled a little, not looking at him. Roxas and Harry frowned. What did he mean? Did something happen that they didn't know about?

"So, what are you teaching us?" Hermione asked curiously.

"And what if we already know it?" Sora added.

"The ones who are familiar with this type of magic will be helping me." Zexion explained. "You will be taught your elemental magic. You probably aren't even taught about it, but it's just as the name suggests. Everyone has an element and you will learn to control it. Sora and Roxas has Light. Riku has Darkness. Axel has Fire. And me, myself, have the power of illusion."

"What can an illusion do?" Draco sneered.

Zexion smirked. "Want to find out?"

"Try me."

Axel and Roxas shared a look, smirking evilly. He didn't know what he was asking for. Riku felt a bit bad for him, since he had once been on the receiving end of such power. Zexion raised a hand, and it seemed like nothing happened before Draco began screaming, frailing his arms around and seemingly swatting at something.

"Mr. Malfoy is under the illusion that he's about to be eaten by a spider." (Ron shuddered). "I can make him feel the agony of being chewed into little pieces and being diagested."

Hermione looked freightened as Harry gulped. That power would be deadly if someone got it in the student body. He wondered if his element would really be Light, like Axel had said.

"The most rare elements are Light and Darkness." Zexion explained briskly, removing the spell and leaving the blond to collapse in a faint. "Even though Riku has Darkness, he doesn't have full control, also weilding Light."

Riku grunted, getting a hug from Sora. "Whatever."

"How will this help us though?" Neville asked hesitantly.

Zexion placed his book on his desk. "With the Dark Lord returning, this power could save your life. I doubt any of you will be able to fully use it before the year is over with unless you get extra help, but the more you practice, the more powerful you get."

Sora laughed sheepishly. "I've had my power for a little over four years now and I still can't use it all the way like Riku or Axel."

Axel shrugged. "I've had mine for nine years."

There was a knock at the door, getting their attention. Zexion sighed a little, calling for them to come in. Harry blinked when a blond girl, pale and wearing a white dress with large blue eyes, walked in nervously. She immediately spotted Axel and Roxas and beamed.

"Axel! Roxas!"

"Namine?!"

She ran over and hugged them, grinning. "I missed you guys. It feels like forever since we last saw each other."

"Man, last I saw you, you were breaking Kairi free." Axel said, ruffling her hair, making her pout. "How's the drama queen."

Namine laughed. "She's alright, but she misses her gay boyfriends."

Riku chuckled. "Nice to see you, Namine."

Sora crossed his arms. "I still don't really know who you are."

"Please, Sora." Roxas rolled his eyes, surprising almost everyone when he laced their fingers together. "She saved your ass, that's all you need to know."

"But...who are you?" Hermione asked, bringing attention back to the others.

She smiled. "My name is Namine Nakahara. I was a little late, but I'm also been transferred here with my friends. It's nice to meet you all."

"Um..." Harry looked down at their hands. "Are you two...?"

"Yes."

Axel smirked. "You can't pry them away from each other with a crowbar. It's sickeningly cute."

Zexion shook his head. "Namine, you can help them teach the other students, okay?"

"Sure."  
VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Are you sure I'm doing this right?" Harry asked, frowning as he and Axel sat in front of the fire of their dorm.

Axel grinned. "Yes, Harry. Relax. It's all about will power."

Zexion had decided to assign each person who had powers to a group. Poor Draco ended up in Roxas's, who was sure to be a hard ass since when he woke up, he hit on Namine. Axel got Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville, which was kind of lucky since there wasn't any Slytherines.

Right now, they had a break, and Harry asked if Axel could help him more. He was intent on learning this new power; he'd need all the help he could get to defeat Voldemort. Even if it meant extra alone time with the boy he finally realized he was crushing on.

"You have to search inside you." Axel explained, leaning against the chair. "If you don't find it, then you're not looking deep enough."

"How do I look inside myself?" Harry asked, confused.

The red head smiled. "Think of who's most precious to you."

Who was most precious to him? The first person who came to mind was his parents and Sirius. He hoped it was okay that they were dead...His friends. Even if they were spending a lot of time together, he still cared deeply about them. He also cared about Roxas, Riku, Sora and Axel now. They counted as friends, right? But what would Axel be?

"Harry, open your eyes."

Not even realizing he had closed them, the black haired boy did. In his hands was a glowing ball of light. He blinked, surprised. What was it?

"That's your soul." Harry gaped. "It's taking the form of what your element is. Told you you'd be Light."

"So...how do I control it?"

Axel winked, making the other blush. "See, that's the trick. You don't control it, it controls you."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

_"These Nobodies...What are they exactly?"_

_"The muggle girl called them beings without hearts. All they are is an empty shell."_

_"Hmph. She's foolish. They lack hearts, yes, but they aren't like Heartless. They're smart, and these ones are just like humans."_

_Voldemort glanced at the Witch. "Interesting...Is there anyway to control them?"_

_"They won't join you. They're too attached to trivial fake human feelings for that. No, the only way to control them is to take over the shell." She waved her staff. "In Radiant Garden, there lives a...special Heartless. One that enters the shell and slowly darkens it's thoughts and fake feelings. The angry they are, the worse it becomes. So you see, they'll what you order them to."_

_"We'll have to use it then...Maleficent."_

_A thousand miles away, Harry and Roxas woke with a start._

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV  
Woot woot. Hope you all like it!! Heh heh, Axel and Harry and spending alone time together. XP lol. Please forgive me if I write RoxasxNamine weird, I've never done so before. :dies: And lately, I've grown fond of NamiRiku or NamiRepliku since beating Chain of Memories...

Oh yeah, Bitches!! I BEAT CHAIN OF MEMORIES!! Both sides!! YAY!!

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

:sighs: I'm back. :dies: And I hope you all like this. Took forever on deciding what to do.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Roxas wasn't sure what to do. Was his dream right? Had Maleficent teamed up with Voldemort? And what were these Heartless she talked about? He got up and paced his room, glancing over at Riku, who he shared a room with. Should he walk him up? No, Riku was tired. He was only human after all. He'd wait until morning to say anything.

He scowled, pausing from his pacing. _'If I can manage to pry Axel away from Harry long enough to tell him,'_ He didn't care that he was jealous. Axel was his best friend, and no 'famous' human boy would take that away. Axel died for him, had given up happiness for him. _'Surely he wouldn't pick that kid over me...right?'_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"What was your dream, Harry?"

The dark haired boy looked between Ron and Hermione, frowning. "It was...Voldemort, only he was with some Death Eater and a women...She was a witch, but her skin was green. She seemed important since he listened to everything she said."

"What did she say?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. "Tell us before you flock to your new mate, okay?"

Harry glared at him but answered. "She said that...there was a Heartless...and it can control something called a Nobody. From what I heard, a Nobody is something that has no feelings and only pretends..."

"Didn't Roxas mention a Heartless once?" Hermione asked, but stopped once Sora and Axel walked down the stairs of the Boy's Dorms.

Sora beamed. "What're you guys huddling up for?"

Axel gave Harry a look but didn't say anything. Somehow, the black haired teen felt horrible for not telling him. It seemed as though it could be important to him, but he wasn't sure why. Did Axel know what a Nobody was then?

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Harry glanced over when Roxas came over to their table with Riku. But instead of sitting down, he whispered something to Axel and Sora before leaving. Namine (who had been sorted into Griffindor as well) frowned and went with them, despite Roxas telling her that she shouldn't. Some of the others shared a look before shrugging it off. It wasn't their concern anyway.

"Don't you think it's odd," Ron whispered once they were out the doors. "That they're off telling secrets after Harry had a dream?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not really. They could be talking about anything."

"But they're the ones who mentioned those Heartless things." he argued. "They probably know something. Harry, you should ask Axel. The guy'd do anything you asked him."

Harry blinked. "You've over thinking things, Ron."

"Well, he seemed to get you over Cho pretty quickly." Hermione teased, smiling.

Harry scowled and threw a carrot at her.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Maleficent, huh?" Riku murmured, pacing in front of the window. They were back at the Griffindor tower. "I thought she was dead?"

Roxas shook his head. "No one saw her die. She could've easily fled after distracting the Heartless after we got away."

"It doesn't make sense..." Axel muttered, arms crossed. "Why haven't we heard of such a Heartless? Xemnas was all for creating them. You'd think he'd be using such a thing for the members that went wrong..."

Sora and Riku shared a look. "Like?"

Roxas frowned. "There was a girl who joined after me...she was our Number XIV. She didn't last long. Her other was completely against the Heartless and Xemnas turned her into a Dusk."

"Dusks aren't powerful, you know that." Axel explained. "So if he had such a Heartless, he could still use her. Have more members to get hearts."

"Maybe he didn't know." Namine offered softly. "It's in Hollow Bastion, right? There are many places it could be hiding."

"We'll have to keep this quiet." the tallest mumbled, sitting in front of the fire. "Not even the old man can know. He'll tell the King and we'll be thrown out...and I am _**not**_ going back to Betwix and Between."

"How did Voldemort find out about Nobodies though?" Riku wonder aloud. "There aren't that many people who know, and none are in this realm."

"He mentioned a muggle girl..." Roxas whispered, eyes widening. "...What if...Maleficent helped him through realms? The only person whose are devoid of magic that knows about Nobodies would be..."

"Kairi." They all froze.

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"Axel?" Harry whispered once Snape had passed them. "Are you okay? You've been quiet all day."

Axel blinked, smiling. "Yeah...just tired. Not used to having to wake up so early..."

Hermione frowned. "Are you sick?"

"Nah. I don't get sick." He smirked. "Me and Roxy are defected or something."

Roxas scowled and flicked him in the nose. "Watch your mouth. I'm not defected, I'm just too perfect."

Riku snorted. "Yeah, okay. Whatever makes you sleep at night."

The blond growled, but stopped when Namine patted his arm. "Now now Roxas. Riku's just jealous."

Axel grinned. "What's there to be jealous of? I wouldn't want to be short."

"Mr. Fujiwara, Mr. Nakata." Snape got their attentions, glaring at them all. "If you wish to disrupt my class, I'll be forced to give you detention."

Axel blinked, raising an eyebrow. "Detention? What is this, kindergarten? Do we get nap-time too? You sure look like you need it."

Snape smirked. "Only a Nobody could come up with such childish things."

Axel glowered, standing. "Say that to my face. If you can reach."

Roxas grabbed his wrist. "Don't be stupid."

"C'mon Axel, we don't need this right now." Riku hissed.

Snape chuckled, despite the fact he only came to Axel's neck. "Maybe your mother wanted to get her heart ripped out. Having a son who gave into-."

The room fell silent when Axel punched him. "Give me detention. Or lose these stupid points, whatever. But never say anything about my mother. She only had her fucking heart ripped out because of people like you, Death Eater."

Roxas stood and hurriedly pulled the other out of the room. Everyone watched Snape, who glared after them. His nose was red and bleeding, but he ignored it. "Class dismissed." No one moved. "_**Now**_!"

Everyone jumped to their feet and left in a hurry. Harry caught up with Riku, Sora and Namine outside the room. "Who did Snape know about that?"

Riku sighed. "Being transfers, all the teachers have to know everything about us. It's a dark time right now. Anyway, we should go after them. They probably went to Zexion, it's his free period."

"Mind if we come?" Ron asked.

They shook their heads. "No, but...be careful what you say around Axel. When he's upset, things...well," Namine smiled. "Explode."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"What were you thinking?!" Roxas snapped. "Axel, you pretty much gave away our cover and we've only been here for, what? Four days??"

Axel scowled. "Not now, Roxas."

Zexion sighed. "What Snape did was low, I know. But you have to control yourself better, Axel. Especially with Maleficent running around with Voldemort."

"You need to suck it up and get over it." the blond hissed, sitting on the silver haired man's desk. "Snape knows. McGonagall knows. Everyone of the teachers know. Don't give them another reason to hate us, okay?"

It was true, making Axel sigh. Some of the teachers skirted away from them like a disease. And those who did always favored Sora and Riku. Snape wasn't the only one, but he was the only person who put out such hints to the other students. He was waiting for someone to figure it out.

Roxas sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Do you even...remember her?"

Axel flinched. "Sometimes..."

"Remember, Axel." Zexion muttered. "Sooner or later, someone will know. We need to make sure we get this all over with before that, okay? Especially with the threat of being controlled by a Heartless that Maleficent has the power to control."

"I know..." Axel frowned, kicking the wall out of frustration. "And dammit, I'm trying. But you know how hard it is to obey someone who hates what you are? At least Xemnas was one of us, he didn't think being Heartless was a disease or...some infection."

Roxas shook his head. "It'll be fine. We'll just talk to Dumbledore or something. Get them off our backs."

"It won't be that easy."

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

"_Do you have them?"_

_Maleficent smirked. "Of course. I have...special connections to Hollow Bastion."_

_Voldemort chuckled, walking over to some cages by the wall. They were filled with darkness, making it impossible to tell there was a Heartless in there except the glowing yellow eyes. He grinned evilly, turning to the green witch._

"_When?"_

"_As soon as I get to full power." she replied, running a hand over her staff. "We only have a limited amount of them though. Shadow Casters are rare Heartless."_

_Voldemort nodded. "It's not like we need them both. One should do nicely."_

"_Well," Maleficent turned to him. "Either one, it's over. One has a Keyblade, and the other has experience with darkness." She chuckled before smirking again. "What of the Princess I gave you?"_

"_She had been useful." the pale man murmured. "I'll have her memory wiped and throw her back to her own world in case I need her again. She is quite hateful to Nobodies, she's willing to give up information."_

_Maleficent nodded. "What do you expect when she was kidnaped by_ _the monsters? It's such a shame though. It's always fun when you force a Princess of Heart to bend to your will."_

VVV  
VVVV  
VVV

Welp, here ya go. I hope you all like it. XP It might be obvious, but I dislike Kairi. She rubs me the wrong way. I much prefer Namine. She's cuter. Lol.

R&R


End file.
